76 El Reflejo de Pinocho
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Esta es la historia del títere que cobra vida en la noche en la que Gepeto le pide al Hada Azul que le cumpla su deseo. Sin embargo, en el mundo real, las hadas no existen.


_Waazzaaaaaaa!!_

_Este relato esta súper fuera de temporada hahahaha pero ni hablar. Lo escribí para entrarle a un concurso en un foro, y como en la mayoría de los foros en los que he concursado, me fue bien y gané, juaaaaaa!! Estoy muy contento por eso hahaha y quiero dedicarle el triunfo a Mely quien me convenció de cambiarle el final hahaha._

_Gracias por el apoyo morraaaaaaaaaaaaaa, juaaaaa!!_

_Ando muy gritón últimamente hahahaha._

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

**El Reflejo de Pinocho**

El viejo se removió en la cama. Sintió frío y entreabrió los ojos. La habitación estaba sumergida en una horrible oscuridad. Intentó mirar la hora en alguno de sus tantos relojes, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguno.

Era muy temprano, eso seguro. El momento antes del amanecer; la hora más oscura de la noche en la que los psicópatas hablan con las voces dentro de sus cabezas, en la que ven las sombras que no están allí. La hora en la que el _Coco_ sale de debajo de la cama y arrastra a un par de niños hacia las polvorientas profundidades de su madriguera.

Gepeto giró en la cama dispuesto a dormir de nuevo. Él, por supuesto, no creía en el _Coco_. Ya tenía edad suficiente para saber que debajo de la cama no hay nada de nada. Sólo polvo y basura mal barrida. Sin embargo, Gepeto creía en el _Hada Azul_; la estrella en el cielo a la que le había pedido, antes de acostarse, que diera vida a su lindo Pinocho, el títere de madera que había terminado por la tarde.

Lo que Gepeto no sabía, era que las hadas, al igual que el _Coco_ y los monstruos del armario, sólo existen en el pintoresco mundo de los cuentos infantiles. En el mundo real, existe el trabajo duro, que sirve para hacer títeres de madera, el sexo, que sirve para hacer niños de verdad, y los demonios en espejos, que sirven para hacer los títeres pesadillas de verdad.

Gepeto estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó el sonido de la madera crujiendo y sintió que la cama se hundía en sus pies.

Pensó que sería Fígaro, su gato, por lo que no le prestó mucha atención. No obstante  
_(Fígaro no es tan pesado)_  
una voz en su cabeza no estaba convencida del todo.

Se enderezó un poco y miró por sobre las cobijas. No, _eso_ no era Fígaro. Aquello era el _Coco_, mirándolo con sus terribles ojos poseedores de un brillo opaco y siniestro. El _Coco_ había adoptado la forma de Pinocho. Lo miraba con su rostro de madera inexpresiva en medio de la negrura de la hora previa al amanecer.

Gepeto gritó, alejándose de la cosa que se arrastraba por su cama como la bestia rumbo a Belén. Se apartó hasta la cabecera de la cama, abrazándose las piernas junto al pecho.

- ¿Quién…quién eres tú? -chilló.

- Soy yo, padre. Pinocho. -respondió la cosa de madera sin emoción alguna en la voz.

Al pedir su deseo al _Hada Azul_, Gepeto había pensado que por la mañana vería vivo a Pinocho y todo sería felicidad y diversión. Había pensado que sacaría el pequeño acordeón y bailarían con alegría al compás de todos los relojes tocando su melodía al unísono. Había pensado que su pequeño hijo sonreiría con la gracia y la inocencia de cualquier niño, no que Pinocho lo miraría con esa terrible expresión vacía carente de sentimientos.

- ¿De…de v-verdad eres Pinocho?

- Por supuesto. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al lobo feroz? -su voz era tan mecánica, tan inhumana, que le provocaba a Gepeto escalofríos cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar.

Algo no estaba bien.

- ¿Fue el Hada Azul quien te hizo esto?

- ¿El Hada Azul? No, papá. Fue el Hombre del Espejo.

Gepeto jamás había escuchado hablar de un hombre en el espejo.

- ¿Él te dio vida?

- Sí. Prometió que sería un niño de verdad.

- ¿De veras? -Gepeto se alegró. Después de todo, quizá sí habría razones para celebrar. ¿Dónde había quedado el viejo acordeón?

- Sí, de verdad. Pero me dijo que debía darle algo a cambio.

Gepeto se había puesto de pie para buscar el acordeón, al escuchar las palabras de Pinocho, se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué cosa te pidió?

- Me pidió un alma, papá.

- ¿Un alma? -Gepeto dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Sí. ¿Qué es un alma, papá?

- Es…es…

- ¿Dónde tienes tu alma, papá? Tienes que dármela para poder ser un niño de verdad.

- No, hi… -hizo una pausa, no podía llamarlo hijo y deseaba que Pinocho dejara de llamarlo papá-. Pinocho, tener el alma de alguien más es malo. No debes ni siquiera pensar en ello.

- ¿Malo? ¿Pensar? -preguntó Pinocho, en su rostro inexpresivo apareció un leve atisbo de estupidez-. No sé que sea eso, papá. Como no te ocupaste de llenarme la cabeza, soy un estúpido. El gentil Hombre del Espejo me lo dijo.

- No le creas. ¡Es un mentiroso!

- ¿Qué es un mentiroso?

- Alguien que no dice la verdad.

Pinocho no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Gepeto.

- No entiendo, papá. Necesito uno de esos cerebros. Pero no te preocupes, cuando sea un niño de verdad, el Hombre del Espejo me dará uno y dejaré de ser un estúpido.

- ¡Tú no eres un estúpido!

- Sí, lo soy. El Hombre del Espejo…

- ¡No existe! -cortó Gepeto-. En esta casa no hay espejos.

Silencio.

A pesar de que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se levantó, el sol no venía a apartar la oscuridad.

- ¿Entonces qué es eso? -preguntó Pinocho señalando hacia la pared llena de relojes. Su mano lucía muy extraña, demasiado puntiaguda. Gepeto no prestó atención al lugar al que el títere señalaba.

- Pinocho, ¿qué tienes en la mano?

- Oh -dijo. El sonido de aquella expresión de sorpresa sin emoción alguna le hizo creer a Gepeto que se volvería loco si volvía a escucharla-. Es un cuchillo de plata que me dio el Hombre del Espejo para sacarte el alma. Dijo que la tendrías escondida dentro y que necesitaría de esto para sacarla.

- No, no le creas a ese hombre. Créeme a mí. No necesitar ese cuchillo. No sirve. -dijo Gepeto acercándose al títere.

Pinocho no se movió, sólo lo miraba a los ojos.

- Dame el cuchillo, Pinocho.

- No -gritó Pinocho-. No quieres que sea un niño de verdad. Eso es lo que pasa. No me quieres dar tu alma para que yo sea un niño de verdad. Quieres que siempre sea tu títere, ¿verdad?

- No, Pinocho. Yo te quiero mucho y deseo que seas un niño, pero…

- Entonces dame tu alma. -el títere levantó el cuchillo, golpeando a Gepeto en la cabeza. Para buena suerte del anciano, Pinocho no sabía utilizar el arma en sus manos y lo había golpeado con la parte sin filo.

Gepeto cayó al suelo. En su frente se había abierto una herida y la sangre comenzaba a manar en un hilillo carmín.

- ¡Esa es! -dijo Pinocho. En esta ocasión, Gepeto pudo escuchar una maligna emoción en su voz.

El títere se bajó de la cama. Al moverse, sus articulaciones producían un chasquido de madera al pegar con madera.

Gepeto le pateó los pies y lo hizo caer. Se puso de pie y corrió a esconderse detrás de unas cajas. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a entrar por la misma ventana en la que la noche anterior Gepeto había deseado que Pinocho tuviera vida.

La sombra del títere apareció plasmada en la pared.

- ¿Dónde estás, papá? Dame tu alma, no va a dolerte -aseguró Pinocho y algo extraño ocurrió. Su pequeña nariz se estiró un par de centímetros. El títere también se percató de esto. La mano que no empuñaba el cuchillo subió hasta su rostro y acarició la nariz-. Papá, quiero tu alma. Te quiero mucho, papá. -su nariz creció un poco más.

Gepeto se estremeció. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía con la nariz de su títere cuando mentía. No pudo resistir el saber que el cariño de "su hijo" era mentira.

- ¿Por aquí? -preguntó Pinocho. ¿Con quién hablaba? Gepeto sólo podía escuchar el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y un grillo. En la casa no había nadie más.

- Te encontré. -gritó Pinocho asomándose a un lado. Sus ojos brillaban por el barniz que Gepeto había aplicado sobre ellos. El cuchillo se alzaba en lo alto y cayó sobre el brazo de Gepeto. El anciano gritó y apartó al títere. Se sacó el cuchillo. Arrojándolo a un lado, se alejó de allí, buscando otro escondite.

Se metió detrás de un ropero. Tenía que salir de allí, de lo contrario, la cosa, el pequeño monstruo al que el supuesto Hombre del Espejo había dado vida, lo mataría. Sus ojos se toparon con la puerta, sólo que la puerta no debía de estar de ese lado. Miró bien, no era la puerta sino un enorme espejo, de un metro de ancho y del suelo al techo de alto, que reflejaba la puerta. Con eso era suficiente para él, ahora sí creía en el Hombre del Espejo

El sonido de un grillo cerca de él lo sobresaltó. Era un pequeño grillo verde. Gepeto miró a la puerta, en el suelo a un lado de ésta había un bote lleno de gasolina. Los cerillos estaban en la estufa. Podría correr a la puerta, luego a la cocina. Sí, podía hacerlo y lo haría.

El canto del grillo llamó su atención. Fijó su mirada en el pequeño insecto. ¿Los grillos verdes tenían ojos rojos?

- El Hombre del Espejo -dijo Pinocho, que estaba acercándose. Gepeto podía escuchar el chasquido de sus articulaciones-, me dio algo muy útil. Como tú no me diste cerebro, y por tu culpa soy un estúpido, él me dio un Grillo de Mente -a Gepeto se le heló la sangre en las venas-. Dijo que sería muy útil -se asomó a un costado del ropero-, y es verdad.

Levantó el cuchillo y lo descargó en el hombro de Gepeto. El viejo gritó, se puso de pie haciendo acopio de toda su concentración para no desmayarse. Apartó a Pinocho de un empujón, corrió y tropezó yendo hacia la puerta. Se arrastró por el suelo mientras Pinocho se levantaba y tomaba el cuchillo.

Gepeto alcanzó el bote de gasolina, giró en el momento en el que Pinocho se lanzaba sobre él, con los ojos brillantes de barniz. Carente de emoción alguna en su rostro de madera lijada.

Pinocho levantó el cuchillo hacia el cielo raso, sin parpadear, sin dejar de mirar al anciano derribado en el suelo. Gepeto estaba aterrorizado, estaba seguro de que su creación lo mataría sin compasión alguna. Aferró el bote de gasolina con más fuerza, haciendo que sus uñas rasparan el metal por la parte de adentro. Lanzó el brazo hacia delante en un movimiento circular. El bote de gasolina golpeó la cabeza de Pinocho con un sonido sordo de madera hueca.

El títere trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Gepeto se puso de pie y lo golpeó un par de veces en la cabeza, sólo para asegurarse de que la cosa no se levantara. Vació el contenido del bote sobre Pinocho, mientras el títere intentaba ponerse de pie. Gepeto le dio un puntapié en la frente y corrió hacia la cocina.

Al trasponer el umbral, escuchó el "Cri, cri" del grillo, como si éste le preguntara: "¿quién es el que anda ahí?" Los pequeños ojos rojos del grillo lo miraban amenazantes desde la cajita de cerillos. Al verlo, Gepeto sintió repulsión hacia el animal. Hizo de tripas corazón, tenía que hacerlo; Pinocho ya estaba de pie.

Se acercó a la estufa en dos grandes zancadas, apartó al grillo de un manotazo enviándolo al suelo, donde el Grillo de Mente protestó con su "Cri, cri, ¿quién es el que anda ahí?" indignado. Gepeto tomó la cajita de cerillos, sacó dos y miró al grillo.

- Es Gepeto, hijo de puta. -gruñó el anciano y pisó con fuerza al grillo, escuchó el sonido de sus entrañas al explotar debajo de su peso y le gustó. Uno menos.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Grillo de Mente, papá? -preguntó Pinocho detrás de él.

Gepeto giró sobre el pie con el que había pisado al grillo, no quería levantarlo, sentía que si lo hacía, el maldito insecto comenzaría de nuevo con su canto enloquecedor.

- Yo no soy tu papá. -dijo Gepeto.

- Claro que sí -dijo Pinocho. Gepeto pudo imaginarlo diciendo eso con una sonrisa enorme e infantil en el rostro. Pero no, el Pinocho de su mente no era el mismo que tenía delante. El maldito títere parlanchín no era un niño de verdad, tan sólo una pila de madera tallada convertida en monstruo por el diablo, por el Hombre del Espejo-. Tú me creaste.

- No, tú no eres el Pinocho que yo hice. Tú eres la retorcida creación de un ser maligno, y como tal -dijo Gepeto raspando los cerillos en la cajita-, tengo que destruirte.

Levantó los cerillos encendidos delante de su rostro, en sus ojos opacados por la edad brillaron las flamas amarillas. Sonrió con desgana y lanzó las cerillas a los pies de Pinocho. El títere miró la trayectoria de los cerillos. Sus ojos intentaban inútilmente de reflejar su luz. Gepeto pensó que los ojos de los condenados no podían hacer eso, que se tragaban la luz por su avaricia, su desesperación de librarse de las cadenas invisibles que los ataban al infierno.

El fuego abrazó a Pinocho con un suave zumbido. El títere levantó los brazos para mirar las llamas sobre su cuerpo de madera.

- ¿Qué me está sucediendo, papá? -preguntó. Gepeto pudo percibir un leve atisbo de humanidad en su voz entrecortada.

_De verdad es mi hijo_, pensó y apartó el pensamiento de un manotazo. No podía sucumbir ante una mentira. Ése no era su Pinocho, su Pinocho de verdad viviría por siempre en su corazón, alejado de la maldad del mundo y de cualquier demonio salido de un espejo.

Y siempre estaría con él.

* * *

_1749hrs  
07/11/09_

_**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

_**«-( ****H.S**__** )-»™**_


End file.
